My Boyfriend's Fantasy
by INeedUrLove
Summary: Bella's boyfriend Jacob has a fantasy he wants Bella to fulfill. A fantasy where Bella never thought of happening. Maybe she'll change her mind once she knows a man named Edward Cullen is involved.Please review.Warning, Intense Lemon! Dirty talking Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**!Warning...Intense Lemon...Warning!**

**Hey guys this is a story I just made it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**MY BOYFRIENDS FANTASY**

"Jacob, are you sure this is your biggest fantasy?" I asked my boyfriend.

Me and Jacob have been going out for 3 years and we always had this thing where we would choose our biggest fantasy and play it out on Friday. We've done doctor and patient or nurse, teacher and student, boss and secretary. There were fun but not what I always hear from my friends. Rose would say "Me and Emmett did this fantasy last night and it was mind-blowing and fucktasticly perfect. He always does something I wouldn't suspect and it makes it that more enjoyable." Alice would say "Bella, never in my life have I ever felt more complete. Jasper always has something up his sleeves. We did this fantasy where- well not really a- ok, you can call it a fantasy. Jasper acted like a vampire while I acted like a girl who caught his attention with my scent. We had to use ice cubes, Bella, ice cubes. It was, no words can describe it. He just makes me complete in everyway." She would get dreamy eyes every time she talks about Jasper.

Well back to my story with Jake. We live together in his condo he bought. He works as a lawyer in Blacks Co. While I work as a writer for New York Times. I used to write for Seventeen and it gave me a lot of tips in fashion.

Alice and Rose don't really like Jacob that much. They kept saying he wasn't right for me and he doesn't deserve me. They say I need a real man to keep up with my feeling but also be amazing in bed. Jacob doesn't like to talk to me about my feeling or when I'm feeling down. He sits awkwardly by me and pats my back. The other bad part is that Jacob isn't amazing in bed. He's ok…and just that.

We've been trying fantasies for a while and no matter what, it doesn't really fit with my expectations. There fun but I want it to be how Rose and Alice have it.

"Yeah, Bella, come on, its my biggest fantasy of them all." He whined

"Jake, I don't know, it seems wrong." I confessed.

"Come on Bella just this once, you wont have to do anymore crazy fantasies of mine."

I thought about it and I wasn't sure if it would be right to go with this fantasy. Thinking that I love to make Jake happy I decided to do it but just this once.

"Fine Jake, but just this once." I sighed as he ran and lifted me up saying "Thank you, thank you"

"Yeah yeah but I'm choosing." I said firmly.

"Fine." He said finally putting me down.

When we were lying down in bed Jake and I went through the internet and searched for the best way to make this fantasy great. Once we found what we were looking for Jake contacted them and scheduled us for next week. I was nervous but if I'm nervous now I could only imagine what I would be like on the day of Jake's fantasy.

I used to be the shy Bella in high school but once I got to collage it seemed like everything changed for me. I wanted a makeover and of course Alice and Rose helped me out. I used to wear glasses with my hair in a bun everyday and my clothes were no better. Baggy jeans or sweats. My top half would be covered in my big sweat shirt or a big t-shirt. Alice and Rose always said I at least had good shoes sometimes. I wore Chucks or Nikes. I'm glad I changed because being shy all the time wouldn't get me far. I'm still clumsy at times but thanks to Alice, she made me wear high heels almost everyday to get my coordination where it should be.

Two days later while I had a day off work, Alice, Rose, and I went to Starbucks for our weekly girl time.

"I can't believe Emmett is taking me to see Paramore this weekend, I'm so excited." Rose shouted

"Are you serious?" Alice and I asked.

"Yeah, he said I deserved it." She said smiling.

"You do" Alice said

Paramore was our favorite band of all time. Jake says there dumb but you have to love Paramore.

So, what are you doing Alice?" I asked.

"Me and Jasper are going to have the best weekend ever." Alice squealed

"What are you guys doing" Asked Rose

"Jasper is taking me to this fancy hotel where he said he's going to make love to me all night long, then he's taking me to the beach and watch the sunset and a lot of other things." Alice happily sighed

"Wow Alice your lucky" I said

"So, Bella what are you and Jake doing for the weekend.?" Asked Alice.

I Blushed.

"Well, Jake wanted me to do this fantasy." I said softly

"About…" Rose replied

"Well, …He gets to sit and watch." I started out

"And…" Alice replied impatiently.

"And I do some sexually stuff in the room." I said blushing

"Bella spit it out already.." Rose sighed

"Ok..Ok, well Jake's fantasy is to see or watch his girlfriend being fucked by another man." I whispered.

"Oh my god, Bella, you didn't agree to it did you?" Asked Alice somewhat disgusted.

My blush grew darker

"BELLA!" Rose and Alice shouted at the same time.

"Would you guys be quiet" I said

"How do you expect us to be quiet when Jake wants his girlfriend to be fucked by another man. Bella, what did you say when he told you?" Alice shouted loudly.

Some of the people around us looked at us with confused faces and some of them had disgusted expression. My blush grew darker.

"I will tell you when you stop shouting" I said sighing a little.

"Fine" She said, crossing her arms.

"I was surprised that he would even ask it. He gets jealous when men talk to me and now he wants me to have sex with another man, I thought he would go crazy over the idea but I guess not and that thought made me angry because he's suppose to be jealous. It was confusing and I was pissed off. It took me a couple days to talk about it let alone even agree to it."

"Why would you even agree to it?" Asked Rose

"Cause, I wanted to make him happy." I said

"Bella if your uncomfortable with the fantasy don't do it, all he is going to do is watch while you are with another man."

"Thanks but I already made an appointment because I didn't want just some random man you know, fucking me" I said

"Well at least you thought it through, I guess" Alice said trying to sound happy.

"Yeah" I said.

After we said our goodbyes and promised to meet up on the day of Jake's fantasy, I went home to take a shower. Then relaxed on the sofa and read book for a while. I was reading Breaking Dawn, my favorite book of the series.(the characters in the book she's reading have different names, I didn't want everybody to have the same names)I just love vampires. I don't know why I just do. Towards the end of the book I heard the door open and saw Jake with a box in his hand. He walked over to me and sat down beside me. He sat the box in the table and looked at me.

"What's in the box, Jake?" I asked

"Open it Bells." He said

I reached for the box and noticed at holes around the sides. I pulled the lid open and saw something fuzzy and small inside. I reached in and heard a whimper. I pulled my hand out.

"Jake, you didn't." I said somewhat surprised.

He just smiled and told make to continue.

I pulled him out and cooed at it.

"Jake, he's adorable" I said happily

"Actually it's a girl" He said

The puppy was brown and black. She was mostly brown on her body and her face was a mixture of both. She had a back nose and looked like she was 6-7 weeks old." I asked still cooing at her.

**(Go to my profile to see a picture of her)**

"She's a Shepherd" He said looking at me.

"She's so adorable." I said lifting her up and nuzzled her nose with mine.

"Yeah, I decided to get her so you wouldn't be lonely at home when I'm at work." He said blushing

"That's sweet of you" I said scooting over and kissing him softly.

"Thank you" I whispered

"No problem" He said and kissed me again.

The next morning I woke up with Nyla asleep next to me. I always wanted to name my dog that name and realized she was perfect for it. I sat up and stretched which made Nyla to look at me. She stood up and stretched her legs then walked into my lap. I picked her up and stroked her.

"Well Nyla, you ready to eat?" I asked her

She stood up and jumped off the bed. It made me uneasy when she did that considering that she's so small. I followed her in the kitchen and fixed her food, then placed it on the floor next to her water bowl. She ate her food while I went to start up the coffee maker then went in the bathroom to brushed my teeth, do my hair, and washed my face. I walked in the kitchen again and didn't see Nyla.

"Nyla?" I called.

Nothing.

"Nyla?" I called again becoming worried.

Again Nothing. I looked in the living room and didn't see her. The bathroom, nothing. I was getting really worried. I knew I shouldn't have left her in the kitchen alone.

"NYLA" I yelled.

The last place was the bedroom and there she was in a crouch position with one of Jake's socks in her mouth. I went to her slowly and carefully so she wouldn't run away.

"Nyla" I said "Hand it here, please"

She didn't move but she was wagging her tail. She wanted to play. Well then, it will be harder than I thought. I went closer to her and she crouched down lower. A little closer and would have the sock. I reached a little further and then she ran.

"Nyla, get back here" I said

I chased her in the kitchen and she changed course. Since I had socks on I slipped and fell. Nyla stopped where she was going and looked at me. She walked over to me and I reached for the sock again but she was still in play mode and ran away down the hall. I laughed and shook my head.

A couple of days later me and Jake went to the store to get Nyla some toys since she likes Jake's socks so much. We took her with us and she seemed excited. I carried her in the store while Jake used the shopping cart. We bought some bath wash for her and some toys. We also got her a doggie bed even though I told Jake she was going to grow out of it but that didn't stop him. I thing we pretty much got her everything she needed and more. I could tell she was going to be spoiled by Jake.

That night me and Jake talked about his fantasy.

"Bella, I'm really excited for you to do this fantasy of mine.." He said smiling.

"Well I'm actually getting pretty excited too." I replied honestly

"Good, well I found out who you will be with."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, His name is Edward Cullen, they showed me a picture of him."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He has green eyes, brown -like hair and tall….I'm not good with descriptions." He said tiredly.

"Oh, well can I see the picture of him." I asked

"Nope" I want it to be a surprise since its my fantasy." He said smiling.

The day finally arrived and I had no way of stopping it. I was a nervous wreck. Nyla would look at me like I was crazy which I couldn't blame her for. I was suppose to meet Alice and Rose at the café so I got there at 12. I didn't have to be home till 7. Those seven hours gave us time to hang out. Once I was at the café, Alice and Rose were already waiting at a table by the window. I got my order then went to the table and sat across from Alice.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I looked at her. "Yeah and its only noon."

"Bella, its alright to be nervous, I would but be brave, you gave Jake your word."

I could tell Alice had difficulty in trying to make me feel better but I didn't blame her, this was a crazy situation to be in.

"Ok, Bella, umm, do you know what your wearing.?" Alice said changing the subject a little.

"Uhh, I'm not sure yet, he said something tempting but not to tempting." I said

"Well lets go to the mall for a while and see what we can find you, you know I'm good with fashion."

Rose snickered and I gave out a sigh and reluctantly followed Alice outside toward her car.

"Alice, I drove here, I cant leave my car." I said worriedly.

"Relax Bells, we'll be here before you have to go." She said pulling my arm while Rose followed.

"Fine" I grumbled. Even though I've been caught up in fashion Alice still feels like I need her assistance.

We got in the car and drove off to the mall. We talked a little more about tonight which made me more nervous. I told them his name and how Jake described him. We went through all the stores and finally Alice pulled me into a store that looked very expensive. I still don't like people spending a lot of money on me. We went through racks of clothes. She found a short skirt for me but not to short. Then she went by the shirts and gave me a couple of v-neck shirts. It ended a little before the skirt started and showed a little of my stomach. She said if I wear this shirt I get to wear flats or flip-flops but cute ones of course. Once I finally found my outfit she was happy with her work. We went to jewelry next. I got medium size silver hoop earrings, a matching anklet. We also got me a silver chain belt and if we got me a bracelet it would be too much. I got white flip-flops to go with the outfit. We paid for everything then Alice took me to the café to get my car and they would follow me home.

Once we got to my apartment we carried everything to the bedroom.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from the living room.

I ran and saw what the commotion was about.

"Bella, he is so cute." Alice said holding the puppy in her arms.

"She's actually a girl." I said walking closer to her.

"Even better" Alice gushed.

"Aww, Bella I want to take her home and keep her." Rose said taking the puppy out of Alice's arms.

"Ok, now go get in the shower its 5 already." Alice said pushing me toward the bathroom.

"Fine, fine jeez so pushy." I mumbled

"I heard that now go." Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

I jumped in the shower and washed me hair and body thoroughly and got nervous all over again. What if I don't do this fantasy thing right.? _How can you ruin his fantasy, the man will be doing most of the work anyway, relax.. _Easier said then done I thought to myself. I got out of the shower and dried of. Of course Alice had pulled out my underwear set. It was a black lacey bra and underwear set. I put them on and pulled on my outfit which consisted of a dark blue skirt and a light blue v-neck short sleeve shirt. I stopped to take a couple deep breathes before going in the living room and saw Alice and Rose playing with Nyla,

"Bella, you look great, now me and Rose need to do your make-up and hair" Alice said excitedly.

"Fine" I said huffing.

"Bella don't make that face, you'll have a good time." Alice said walking past me and into the bedroom.

"Oh, and you need a good romp in the bed, to experience what its like to have amazing sex since Jake doesn't exceed to your expectations." She said patting the chair at the vanity table.

I walked over and sat down.

"Alice, I never said he did live up to my expectations, I just said he was ok." I said trying to convince her and myself.

"Which means he doesn't live up to your expectations." Said Rose walking over and helping Alice finish my attire. Alice did my make-up while Rose did my hair. It took about a half hour for them to finish but I didn't say anything even though I was confused as too why they would take all this time in doing my hair and make-up when it was going to be a mess afterwards. That thought made me blush. Alice and Rose looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

"Whatcha thinking there, Bella?" Rose asked

My blush grew darker " N-Nothing" I stuttered out.

They looked at me but said nothing.

"Ok Bella, were finished.." Alice said clapping.

They spun me around in the chair and I saw a different person staring back at me. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail with small curls at the tips. She gave me bangs that swept to the side so I almost covered my left eye but didn't. Her make-up was natural. She had lip gloss on that gave it some color, she had long, black eyelashes and dark blue eyeliner on. She was gorgeous and I couldn't believe that girl in the mirror was me.

I wanted to cry.

"Don't ruin the make-up Bella, I just did it." Alice said teasingly.

"Shut up, Alice." I said laughing.

I gave them each hugs and a thank you which they replied by saying "What are best friends for"

They helped me put on my jewelry on and then we went in the living room to chat till Jake got here. They said they would take Nyla for me since I wouldn't be there for her tonight. They left and told me good luck which I'm sure I needed. I sat down and gave myself a pep talk. _You can do it Bella, do it for Jake. Who knows you may actually like it.._ Who I'm I kidding I'm a freaking nervous wreck and I'm not even at the building yet._ Bella, don't over work yourself…Relax….and…enjoy. _How can I relax when Jake is the only one I've been with. _Be like Alice…Experiments .things cause life is short…live it. Or Rose. Bella you need to fuck that man like its no tomorrow. He is certified so he is better then Jake._ You know what, I'm taking their advice and I'm going to enjoy it.

Just then Jake walked through the door and came by to sit by me.

"You ready Bells?"

He had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, actually." I said standing up and getting my white flip-lops on. I grabbed my purse and we left.

During the whole ride it was silent. Jake still had a smile on his face while I was sitting there thinking what could happen. When Jake and I would have sex he usually would be to scared to talk dirty to me if I asked or some of the positions I ask we could try, Jake would say that those positions wouldn't be that fun and would do the everyday normal position which can get boring but I don't complain to him. He's more stubborn then me.

Once we made to the Jenks business I was shaking in the car. Jake came over and opened the door for me he asked me if I was ok which I replied to I'm fine. He took my hand and lead us in the building. We reached the main hall and walked to the receptionist. She looked up when we approached and gave Jake a once over. I was kind of jealous but knew she couldn't have him anyway. He gave her our name and she told us to sit down and fill this paper out. This whole thing started to worry me a bit but I tried to calm myself down.

Jake finished the papers and handed the application back to the receptionist and I realize they were talking kind of friendly on my part. I looked at the name tag on the desk and saw her name was Leah Clearwater. She laughed at what Jake told her and she put her hand on his arm. That pissed me off and I was going to get up when Jake came over an put his arm around my shoulder.

"Relax, babe." He said kissing my cheek.

I saw him look at the receptionist while he did too.

"I'm fine" I said shrugging his arm off my shoulder.

I kept seeing Jake look at the receptionist and every time I would scoff.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, Jacob." I said angrily

That's when my whole mood changed. I saw him. He was at least six-foot three. He had red bronze messy sex hair that I would love to grabbed while he- wait a minute I'm with Jake I couldn't do that. Then he looked at me and Oh. My. God. He had the greenest eyes ever, I could look at him and never get tired of looking at him while he was on top of me naked with sweat glistening off his body as he poun- I needed to stop. He was beautiful, better then Adonis himself. He caught me looking and I blushed, he smiled. A gorgeous crooked smile. We looked at each other for a couple seconds till Jake cleared his throat and was looking at the man smiling at me. He looked at me one more time and walked away. Wow. I was still looking in the spot he was standing at while Jake tried to get my attention.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore." He said

"Oh, no were doing this." I said firmly still looking at the spot.

20min later

The receptionist named Leah called us and told us they were ready. She walked us down the hallway to the elevators and up to the 5th floor and Jake was watching her since she was in front of us. When we got to the floor she led us to a room that looked like a living room and a bedroom in one. She told us to sit on the couch and they would be right with us. Of course she didn't do it without a wink a seductive smile towards Jake. I crossed my ankles and sat there knowing what's going to happen in less then 10min.

While we were waiting I took a look around the room. There were a couple of cameras in the room. One of them where in front pointing at us and other one was on a stand. I didn't know they were going to recorded.

"Jake, you didn't tell me they were going to record this whole thing." I said under my breath.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." He said shrugging.

"How the hell are you going to forget to tell me." I hissed.

"Bella, its no big deal."

"No big deal, Jake, that's important to me, I would like to know if I'm being recorded or not." I yelled.

"Bells, calm down, damn you act like every single thing is a big deal."

"Jak-"I said but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton and I will be here to interview you while Tyler here will record the whole event." Mike said shaking both our hands then Tyler.

Mike took a seat in front of us and started asking us questions.

"So, have you guys ever done this before?" Mike asked.

No, but we wanted too." Jacob said without thinking.

His ass better be lucky that I agreed to this. He was really starting to piss me off today. Mike looked at me like he understood what I was thinking. Then he went to the next question. The next question caused Tyler to roll the film but before Mike asked the question the door opened and I saw him. The one from the lobby but this time he different clothes on. He had black jeans on that were tight in a way that was just right and a button down white shirt with the two top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked just as delicious as he did when I saw him not even twenty minutes ago.

He came over and sat down by Mike and I realize who he was. Edward Cullen the one I'm suppose to have sex with. I was shock, nervous, and excited to be with this sex god but with everyone else watching. That was one hell of a change I'm willing to take. I stared at him the whole time while Jake up finished up the interview. They started the camera and Mike asked the question that would forever be on this interview.

"So, Jake what are you here for?" Mike asked.

"To see my girlfriend get fucked by another man." He said confidently.

"And Bella, how do you feel about it.?"

_Shit._

"I feel nervous yet excited." I said looking at Mike for a second then back at the greek god who was smiling at me.

He stood up and walked over to me and sat down real close which I didn't mind at all.

"Bella, this is Edward, Edward Bella." Mike said standing up and going behind Tyler.

_I cant believe this is happening. Calm down, he's looking at you._

Edward placed he hand on my knee and moved closer. It was kind of weird to have a stranger close to me but for him I didn't mind it, at all. His face moved closer and his lips moved to my ear.

"Finally nice to meet you, by the way , you can also call me daddy cause I know damn well he wont take you like I'm going to." He whispered.

I shivered and felt him bit my ear lop which made me give out a small moan. I felt him smirk before he pulled back and look at me. His hand moved up higher toward me thigh and he moved his face closer to me. His lips were right there. Then his hands went up on the inside of my legs and made me uncross them. His other hand went around me and pulled me closer to him. Our thighs were touching.

Then he kissed me. It was amazing, better then any kiss I ever had including Jake's. It was rough but passionate. The kind of kiss I wouldn't trade for the world. The hand that was around my back moved up to the back of my neck and pulled me close. His kisses were…great, wonderful, fantastic. His tongue came out of mouth and swiped against my lips. Who the hell would give up the chance to kiss this man…. not me.! I opened my mouth and granted him entrance. His tongue danced with mine and I moaned. I never moaned from being kissed…ever. His head tilted to the side and his mouth slanted against mine. His tongue was amazing!

The hand that was on the inside of my thigh moved my leg so it was on top of his leg. It caused me to spread my legs wide enough to see my black lace panties but I didn't even care anymore, I had this greek god here kissing me and is going to do a lot more stuff to me tonight.

His hand moved closer to my panties and skimmed them lightly. I whimpered. He moved his mouth away from me and moved toward my neck and started sucking lightly. My panties just came impossibly wet. His lips went back to my ear.

"I can feel how wet your pussy is, fuck, well we'll just have to fix that, wont we?" He whispered

I moaned my approval.

"say it" He hissed as his hand moved to my panties and started rubbing my clit.

"Yes" I moaned loudly.

He kissed me again more forcefully and I loved it. I moaned against his mouth as he started rubbing me harder. It felt so fuckin good. He lifted me up into his lap and spread my legs open again but this time he moved his hands towards the hem of my shirt and started lifting it up. He tossed it to the ground and began kneading my breast through my bra. I tossed my head back and moaned which caused him to groan back. He whispered in my ear.

"Does he do it like I can, Bella. Does he rub your clit or knead your fuckin tits like me?"

"No….so much better." I groaned out.

He started to get up and pulled me over to the bed. When we reached the bed I didn't even think about Jake or anybody else in the home. He pushed me on my stomach and unclipped my bra and pulled them down my arms. Next he pulled my skirt up to my waist and slid up my against me and hovered over me. His hand slid up my leg and in between my legs. He pushed my pantries aside and started rubbing my clit, I moaned loudly. His fingers moved toward my entrance and inserted two fingers roughly. I didn't want gentle, loving sex, I wanted hard, rough fucking. That moment I wasn't the shy Bella.

"Fuck, Edward your fingers are so long." I moaned out.

"I know baby, wait until my cock is inside that sweet pussy of yours." He said.

He added another finger in me and I cried out. While he was pumping in me I tried to move my legs wider, it was kind of awkward since I was on my stomach.

Edward removed his fingers from my pussy and flipped me over.

I whimpered and he smirked. He straddled my body and took his shirt off. I gasped. This man was a master piece. He had a washboard body. Sculpted chest to his six-pack abs all the way to the V that started at his hip. I looked up at him and he still had the smirk on his face. He grabbed my neck, not tightly just placing it there and leaned down and kissed me, pushing his tongue in my mouth without even asking but I didn't mind one bit.

He moved his hands down to my breast and started pinching my nipples. I moaned in his mouth and he twisted them and that made me throw my head back and moan his name.

"Edward."

"That's right, I want you to scream it."

He moved his mouth down to my neck, then collarbone. His fingers were amazing but once his mouth was on me I couldn't take it anymore. My hands flew in his soft, silky hair and encouraged him to do more. His tongue came out of his mouth and started circling around the areola.

"Please." I whimpered.

He looked up at me and smiled. His tongue flicked my nipple and I screeched out a moan. Then his whole mouth sucked my nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. It felt so good. The moans wouldn't stop. I arched my back up and pulled his head closer. He moved so his body was in between my legs and started rocking us. My legs wrapped around him and pulled our lower body closer together. He did the same thing to my other nipple and started to move lower. When he got to my stomach, he licked my belly button. My hands were still in his hair but once he got to my skirt that was scrunched up to at my waist, he pulled the zipper down and pulled the skirt off. He pulled my underwear off with his teeth while looking at me which made me bite my lip to hold my moan in. Once my panties were completely off, he spread my legs open and leaned in close to my pussy. He inhaled my scent.

"Mmmm…Bella you smell delicious. Do you taste as good as you smell?" He asked looking at me.

"Please." I begged.

"Please what?" He said licking and biting the inside of my thigh. I knew he was leaving a mark.

"Please…eat me out." I never said those words before but I always wanted to but Jake didn't think it was sexy if said it.

"Mmm, with pleasure."

He rolled me over to my knees and elbows and dove in and licked me from my entrance to my clit. I let out a appreciated moan. He licked and sucked and nibbled all over my pussy and it was better then anything I ever felt. I felt him spread my legs wider. He spread my ass and became rougher towards my pussy and my lips became swollen and so did my clit.

"Oh, Edward" I moaned throwing my head up.

He looked at me but continued eating me out. My hands tightened in the sheets when he flicked my clit then sucked it in his mouth. I was so close. He didn't even need his fingers because his mouth was good enough.

He rolled me over again so I was in my back. He lifted my legs wide and spread them to my sides.

I rocked my hips and he placed his hand at my hips to keep me down. Letting go off my legs caused them to fall on his shoulders. A little more and I would have the best orgasm in my life. Then he started to fuck me with his tongue while one of his hands went to my clit and rubbed it roughly. That was all I needed.

"Edward..yes." I moaned loudly.

He continued to lick me sand I rode through my orgasm.

He lips left me and he looked at me smirking. I looked at him, he had some cum at the corner of his mouth and I had the erg to lick it. I did. I leaned forward and licked it off then kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down so my back was on the bed and he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him and it felt good to have his body pressed against mine. I could taste myself on his lips and he tilted his head to the side so his tongue could go deeper in my mouth and I moaned.

I felt is covered cock pressed against my pussy. I unwrapped my legs and tried to roll him over. He got the idea and rolled onto his back. I straddled his hips and leaned down and kissed him again. His hands went to my ass while I moved down towards his neck. I heard him moan softly. I continued my path down to his abs then licked the V at his hips. He held my hair while I unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants and boxers. Once they were down his legs he kicked them off. I looked up and saw his long, thick, moist pink cock standing up at full attention. I moaned at the sight of it.

"Go on, Bella suck my cock." He said.

I licked my lips and leaned forward. I grabbed the base and licked the tip. He let out a moan. I continued to lick him from base to tip teasing him the whole time.

"Such a naughty tease, someone's going to have to be punished." He growled out.

He sat up and grabbed my hair tightly not to tight to cause pain. He pushed me back towards his cock and forced me to suck him. He was dominating me and I loved it. I sucked him hard and used my hands to work him where my mouth wouldn't fit. He moaned my name a couple of times and I liked him saying and moaning it then Jake.

"Fuck Bella, you love sucking my cock don't you?" He asked.

I moaned and nodded not wanting to let go of his cock.

"Fuck, your mouth is so wet and hot." His talking was doing a lot of stuff to me. I was already wet again.

He pulled my hair to get me to let go of his cock. Which I did reluctantly. I pouted.

"You wanna continue to suck my cock don't you?" I nodded.

"I might let you, you know daddy loves his girl to be good." He said cockily.

"Please daddy." I moaned out.

"You want daddy to fuck that wet cunt of yours don't, you want me to fuck you senseless." I nodded.

"Hmm..you want me to fuck you so hard that you'll only remember me.." I nodded again.

"Say it." He growled.

"Please daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard I cant walk straight, I want you to give me the best fuck I'll ever had. My pussy needs your cock." I groaned.

"Well how could I resist such a request." He moved so that I was on my back and in between my legs.

Before we did this they asked us if I was on birth control or anything so if the guy I was going to be with needed a condom or not. If someone ever lied about that then their ass would've been sued. There a strict company.

Edward moved so he cock was at my entrance. He kissed me roughly and entered me. I moaned in his throat and broke away looking at him. He stopped to let me get used to his size but once I did he pulled out slowly and rammed back inside me roughly causing me to call out his name every time.

"Edward." I yelled out.

I never knew you could be fucked so hard and fast. He moved his forearms under my knees and kept pounding into me.

"You like to be fucked don't you naughty girl." He said lifting one of my legs and putting it on his shoulder while my other leg was still hooked by his forearm.

"Yes, yes." I chanted.

"Does your fuckin boyfriend fuck you like this. Does he fuck your pussy like it should be." He growled.

"No, you fuck me so good, so much better." I moaned out.

He slowed down his thrust and flipped me over on my hands and knees. He rubbed his cock on my lips and ass. He leaned over to my ear.

"Hmm….look at your boyfriend while I fuck the shit out of you."

I did as he said and looked at Jake. He seemed to enjoy it and I noticed he was aroused too. Edward positioned himself and pushed in again. My pussy stretched deliciously at the new position. I moaned out still looking at Jake. He started pounding into me.

"Fuck, girl your so tight and wet." He said grabbing my hips tightly.

I started moving my hips backward to increase the intensity.

"Fuck, Bella who fucks you better…your boyfriend or daddy." He said moaning.

I looked in Jakes eyes and I knew he didn't like what Edward said but the truth was obvious.

"Daddy fucks so much better. My pussy loves your cock." I moaned out throwing my head back.

"Good girl." He said grabbing some of my hair. I felt his other hand glide over my ass before I heard a smack. I felt a sting but it felt good.

"Please daddy, more." I moaned. I was really getting into this. This was not Bella speaking, it was another side of me that came out to play. I loved her.

"More, huh…my girl likes to get spanked huh?"

Jake was going to be pissed after this for what he just said but I loved it when he called me his girl. I knew I wouldn't be his but I had this moment and I wasn't going to ruin it by sulking or worrying about it.

"Please."

He spanked me five more times till he was satisfied. I could tell my ass was pink or red but it felt good every time he slammed in me. His thighs would slap against my ass.

"Ahh…Edward I'm going to cum."

"We cant have that yet now can we." He said in my ear.

He slowed down but stayed inside me when he stopped. He lifted me up so we both were on our knees. I was breathing heavy and I was about to fall back down until he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck while I placed my hands over his. It felt right to be in his arms and I never wanted him to let go. He laced our fingers together but still continued to hold me. I leaned my head back to rest it o his shoulder.

I turned my head towards his when he lifted his from my neck and kissed him. He groaned in my mouth while our tongues moved together. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You ready to continue.?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me Bella, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Edward asked me.

I gasped then bit my lip and shook my head. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him even though that was pretty much impossible.

"Want to try?"

I thought about it. Jake would never do that and I wouldn't mind Edward doing it to me for the first time. Hell I want to give him my virginity if I could. So I nodded my head and he set me back down so I was on my hands again. He pulled out of me, still rock hard and rubbed it against my ass. He told me to relax and I did. He grabbed his cock and pushed the head inside slowly. I tensed up out if nervousness. He rubbed my back soothingly and continued to slowly push in. Once he was inside it felt uncomfortable. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He did it a couple times till I got used to the feeling.

"Edward." I moaned lowly.

"Are you good baby?" He asked.

I smiled and answered with a quiet yes.

He continues to rock inside me, he picked up speed with my encourage moaning.

"Fuck, so tight like always." He groaned out.

I was so close to cumming again, my walls clamping down on his cock. He slowed down again and pulled out of me. I moaned disapproving at what he did. He went on his back and pulled me down on top of him. I straddled him and sat down on his stomach, his cock touching my ass. His hands were on my hips. I leaned down and kissed him. I could never get enough of kissing him and this was my only opportunity. His hands went from my hips to my ass. He kneaded me and spread my cheeks a couple of times while I kissed him.

He lifted me up to knees and dropped me on his hard cock. I moaned in his mouth and started riding him. I stopped kissing him and raised up so my hands were placed on his chest. He was helping me ride his cock hard and fast. Once I was going at a good pace Edward moved his hands to my breast and started to massage them, pinching my nipples.

"You like riding daddy's cock don't you baby?" He said looking intently at me.

"Mmm…your cock is so huge daddy. Its so deep inside me," I moaned loudly knowing Jake heard everything we were saying but I didn't care.

"That's right, ride my cock baby. Fuck me with your boyfriend watching." He growled.

I swear he growled at the word boyfriend.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned.

He stopped me for a second and told me to do it on my feet. Once I was situated I started bouncing again. It was so much better. You could hear our skin slapping together and it was a turn on. He put his arms behind his back and watched me.

I was getting close to my orgasm again and this time I couldn't stay on my feet. I feel on my knees and stopped bouncing and started grinding on him. Both of his hands grabbed my neck and told me to keep going. The pleasure was getting to me and it got harder for me to continue grinding on him. His hands slid down my body and started moving my hips for me. He finally rolled us over and started pounding into me. I was so close.

"Fuck, I'm cumming.." I yelled.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You want to come, beg daddy." He brought his hand down to my clit and started rubbing it. Hard.

"Daddy, please I want to cum." I yelled out.

"Then cum baby."

As if on command I came screaming at the top of my lungs.

"EDWARD FUCK,…. Edward."

He continued to thrust into me so I could ride out my orgasm. He pulled out and climbed up my body and started stroking his cock.

"Fuck, Bella." He said cumming in streams. Some of it landed on my mouth and some hit my face and chest. His cum tasted good.

"You taste so good."

He smiled and leaned back down my body in between my legs and laid his head down on my shoulder.. He kissed my neck.

"Thanks, but you're the one with best taste. Strawberry, my new favorite." He said still kissing my neck.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I didn't want to let him go. Ever.

I heard people shuffling around saw I think his name was Tyler putting the camera up and Mike talking to someone. I held Edward tighter and heard him say.

"I guess you should go back to Jake." He whispered.

Who was Jake? He sounded familiar but nothing came to mind.

"Who's Jake?" I asked him.

I felt him chuckle on top of me and I moaned lowly but he heard it.

"Bella, you forgot who Jake is I see." He continued to laugh which caused his lower half to shake. I moaned.

"Edward, stop laughing." I strangled out.

"Bella, baby Jake's your b-boyfriend. _unfortunately_"

I heard him say unfortunately under his breath.

"I don't wanna go back to Jake…I wanna stay here." I whined truthfully . Might as well say the truth, I wasn't going to see him again anyway.

"You know Bella, I could stay here too but you have a boyfriend. Doesn't he satisfy you, treat you right like you should be?" He asked a little frustrated towards the end.

" I guess" He lifted his head up to look at me. "He does sometimes. I mean he bought me a puppy this week but the other weeks he would just ask me to make something for him when he wanted it or he would only take me out when he had a business meeting at a restaurant or something. He's always busy but I'm used to it." I said looking to the side.

He turned my face to look at him and he smiled.

"Bella that kind of man found a woman he can tell what to do. That kind of man doesn't really care about his woman the way he should. He should be there for you when you need it. You need attention for you sometimes..in fact if I was your boyfriend I would take care of you….give you the attention you need, take you out..properly. I would love you right and see that you had everything you need. I would make love to you every night and tell you how much I feel about you. You need a man Bella. I'm not saying to drop your boyfriend but I'm saying that you need to tell him how you feel. Truthfully."

At that point I was crying. I wanted him as my boyfriend not Jacob but Jake never did anything wrong. I never told how I felt about our relationship and I needed to.

"Thank you Edward."

He sat up in the middle of the bed Indian style and pulled me in his lap hugging me.

"No Bella, thank you."

I thought a moment before I was going to say this.

"Edward you know if I wasn't with Jake I would've kept fuckin you in front of everybody."

Edward laughed and held me closer.

"Bella, if you didn't have a boyfriend I would've asked you out right now." He said looking at me.

I smiled at the thought of having Edward as my boyfriend. All the things he said earlier about taking me out and giving me the attention that I needed. Making love to me every night.

"What are you smiling about Bella?" Edwards asked me.

"W-What it would be like to have you as my b-boyfriend." I stuttered out.

"It's a great thought. Actually wonderful." He said smiling.

Edward do you think, maybe we could …hang out sometime?" I asked nervously.

"You know I don't see the harm in that..As long as its public cause if were somewhere private I wont be able to control myself." He growled at the end.

I love it when he did that. I could talk easily with him.

"I love it when you growl, its such a turn on." I said. Normally I would have blushed but right now I felt like I could say anything to him without being nervous.

He growled again and I laughed. I saw Jake look at us with a frustrated face. He left with Mike and Tyler to take care of the pay.

Hey, he got his fantasy and I gotten a good fuck and a good man to hang out with. What can I say his fantasy worked out better for me then him.

**This is the longest fan fiction I've ever made in my life.**

**I told you guys it was intense lemon.**

**So, tell me what you guys think. I may continue depending on what you guys think. There's going to be a lot of stories now that I got a laptop. Please review and tell me if I should continue it or not.**


	2. AN

Hey everybody, my cousin is going to write the second chapter to this story and since she's a junior this year it going take awhile. She has to take the SAT this year so give her a break. Her mom is tough on her about her grades, no more then a solid B.

Its coming out soon, I read some of it and I like how she writes. She's very creative an has a big imagination.

I promise the second chapter will be good…


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long. One word: Homework**

**Here's the story. You guys deserve it after such a long wait.**

**Here's a better explanation of the company**

**The Jenks business is a place where couples can act out their fantasies. The business gives the couples their own rooms, like if they want to do Teacher/student, doctor/nurse or patient, boss/secretary, anything. There is a real place for people to act out their fantasies like Jake's but I wanted to add other fantasies to the business. I wanted to make it a full on fantasy business..if you know what I'm trying to say. So anyway when it came to Jake's fantasy, the couple can either request for it to be recorded or not(wasn't Bella's fault) but if the couples do request recording they can't violate the business rule. They cant put it on the internet or anything. **

**Yes, in order for this fantasy to happen Jake had to pay Edward(you'll see about Edward later) and for the room he wanted. The fantasy business has a strict rule. No violating the contract. If someone lies about something in their resume they will find out. That's why when Jake and Bella called they said it will be about a week. They don't do anything with people who have disease, infections, or anything that could be sexual transmitted.**

**If you guys have any questions about the story or business just tell me. My cousin can leave out certain info sometimes.**

BPOV

While Jake went to pay for everything me and Edward talked while we got our clothes back on._ Damn, I'm going to miss his body._ I sighed and pulled on my v-neck.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked rolling up his sleeves.

I blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered out.

He walked up to me and lifted my head.

"I see shy Bella is back." My blush grew darker.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I relished in the feeling since this may be the last time he would hold me again. I know we were going to hang out but we couldn't be intimate like I wanted. I wanted to cry.

"Bella, I hope we can be friends, good friends or even best friends." I tried to hold back tears. " I hope you'll talk to him Bella, tell him how you really feel, you deserve happiness."

A tear fell down my cheek and I felt him wipe it off.

"Ok, enough of this sadness stuff." He said smiling.

I smiled back "I agree."

He pulled me to the couch and sat close to me.

"So Bella, when are you free?" He said with that crooked smile that I came to love.

I blushed again about how this whole thing was going to work out but because to me, even if its wrong, will always think of him more then friends "Well I'm free Thursday, Saturday and Sunday." I said.

"Well then I'll call you on those days then."

"Edward, don't you think this is a bad idea? Hanging out like friends knowing my boyfriend, you know, hates you?" I asked.

"Bella, I know it may seem like a bad idea but I truly want to hang out with you, if that's alright? If your boyfriend doesn't like it then…I don't know but he has to know that you know more then one guy in your life besides him." He said.

I stared at him.

"Did that help?" He asked

I giggled "No"

We laughed for a while, then I finally just did what felt right.

I gave him my number and got ready to leave. When I reached the door he stopped me.

"Bella." He said catching my arm.

I looked at him. He leaned down and I blushed yet again. His lips touched mine softly but before he could stop I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. I felt his arms go around my back. I for one loved his kisses and I was going to miss them. He pulled away and looked at me smiling.

"I had to do that one more time before you left." He said.

One side of me was glad he did it but the other part wished he didn't. It was only going to make it more difficult for me.

He opened the door and waited for me to go through. I walked out the door with a small thanks. He walked beside me with one of his hands on my lower back. We reached the elevator and stood next to each other awkwardly. I let out another sigh.

I felt him go behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I turned my head and looked at him and saw him smiling down at me. I turned back around and wasn't sure where to place my hand and hesitantly placed them on top of his. He laced our fingers together again. It felt right yet wrong at the same time but again I wished he never did it. It would of helped the hurt in my chest go away. He held me tightly and rocked us from side to side. It felt like were a couple in love.

I didn't want to feel like we were a couple in love I want to be a couple in love. I tried to focus on this moment with him but …just couldn't.

The door opened and we walked out with his hand on my lower back again. We reached the lobby and I saw Jake flirting with that girl named Leah. Edward looked at me put his arm around my waist.

"Laugh." He said.

"What" I asked confused.

"Laugh" He said smirking while looking at Jake.

"Ok" I thought. I laughed awkwardly and he smiled down at me. Jake looked over at us angrily. I laughed some more and hit his arm playfully. I knew what we were doing was immature but it felt good to see Jake angry when he knew he was doing the same thing.

Edward laughed a little and we sounded ridiculous considering that we were just laughing to make Jake angry.

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek and left saying a "goodbye". I turned and stared at him while he left. Once I turned around I saw Jake standing right in front of me fuming. I stepped back a couple of steps and looked up at him. I wasn't going to let him get to me so I played it off innocently.

"What" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean what" He shouted.

"Jake calm down, if you want to talk about it, we'll do it at home."

He looked at me, then turned and stomped out the door to the car. I shook my head and left the building, headed to the car. Jake was there waiting impatiently. I got in the passenger seat and we left. The whole ride home was silent. Every time I would look at Jake I would see his hands holding the steering tightly, his face showing disgust, and was going forty miles over the speed limit, and that last part was making me nervous.

"Jake, slow down." I said.

He looked at me at the corner of his eyes.

"Why, cant handle the speed." He said smirking.

"Jake cut the crap and slow down, I don't want to die cause your jealousy of what happened." I yelled out.

Jacob pulled over and turned the car off.

"You think I'm jealous of what you did with that Fucking, hustler, prostitute? Bella who the hell would be jealous of that." He shouted, laughing.

"Well, the way you were looking at us" I said crossing my arms. "And by the way I noticed you with the receptionist so how the hell are you going to be mad at me when this whole thing was your fucking fantasy." I ranted off.

"Bella, just because I was talking to the receptionist doesn't mean anything, you were the one flirting with the prostitute."

I stopped and took at deep breath to calm myself down but it didn't work.

"The hell you weren't talking to the receptionist, Jake you were flirting with her, shit you were eye fucking her" I shouted. "And he's not a prostitute Jake. _He's a better man then you_." I mumbled at the end.

"Bella don't lie to me and say you were never flirting with him. I know you were but it doesn't matter, you couldn't be with him if you wanted. He's fucking other women besides you. Yeah, he would be your boyfriend while he fucks other girls for his job. That would be the best relationship." He said sarcastically.

"You know what Jake, just stop, I cant deal with this right now."

I hated the thought but he was right, it wouldn't be possible for us to be together. His job would be the main problem.

"You never know" He went on. "You probably weren't his best fuck. Face it Bells there's always going to be more beautiful women out there.

I wanted to punch his face in but also cry my eyes out. Jake was right, there would always be more prettier women out there. I wasn't sure if we could ever be friends, I couldn't think if him as a friend, it would always be something more. It felt weird to think of this guy, I barely knew to cause my chest to hurt so badly. Even though we were just having sex he made me feel special in a way, especially when everyone left and it was just the two of us on there. The way he looked at me and the way he held me made me feel more complete then being with Jake.

I didn't know what else to say so I just sat back and waited till we got home.

Once we reached the house I got out and walked past the living room, up the stairs and towards the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. I had to get my feeling straight before I even try to talk to Jake again.

I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I liked Edward a lot but loved Jake with all my heart. I've been with Jacob for three years and they were fun, don't get me wrong but once I had that encounter with Edward, I don't know, it felt like everything changed. Every boy I've been with has always been sweet to me in the beginning. My first boyfriend James. Taking me out, always holding my hands, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and showing me care everywhere we go or do.

It feels like a continuous motion of a never ending drama. I thought I was in love. Key word, _thought_.

He was kind, nice, sweet, and very caring. He was every girls dream. All the girls wanted him but he chose me. The shy, skinny girl that nobody knows. I will say that I had very low self-esteem and was a complete mess but he chose me. I felt like there was something wrong but every time I would try to suspect something, he would always come out clean.

After two years of going out, the abuse started to happen. I was on my way to James's house from school and saw the door wide open. I got out of my truck and walked up to the door hesitantly. I called his name out but didn't hear anything. I called his name out again. Nothing. I walked slowly upstairs to his room. Once I reached his door I knocked. Still nothing. I took a deep breath before opening the door and saw James laying on the bed, knocked out. I didn't want to wake him up but once I saw the wine bottle in his hand, I reached out and went out to grab it but before I did there was a hand around my wrist.

.

"What are you doing.? He slurred out.

The way he stared at me was frightening. He had pure lust in his eyes but they way he was trying to show that emotion made him look like someone I never knew.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, since you left school in such a hurry." I rushed out.

He looked at me with the same frightening face, then a creepy smile showed up on his face. I shivered and started to panic.

"Bella." He purred out.

I tried to back up but his hand was on my wrist like a vice grip.

"Bella, there is something that you could do for me." He hushed out while pulling me towards him.

"James, please, your drunk." I said showing disgust.

"Come on Bella, I heard when your drunk, the sex is so much better."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me under him settling himself between my legs.

"James stop." I yelled out, fighting against him but it was useless since he was stronger then me.

"Come on Bella, I'll make you feel good." He whispered in my ear.

I felt truly disgusted. I tried to fight back but one of his hands eventually caught both of my wrist and held them above my head. At that point I was crying and all he did was ignore them. He was rough and all the screaming I did only got him more riled up. I tried to stop the screams but it hurt. It felt like my first time all over again. I couldn't believe he done that but know matter what I couldn't leave him. I felt like I was the only one who could help him.

I always hear how all these women who were abused and raped by their man would stay with them. I thought it was stupid, just leave but now that I know how feels to be in a abusive relationship, I couldn't blame them.

Once I realized I was thinking about James I had tears running down my cheeks. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean my face. I splashed cool water on my face and dried off with a towel.

I cant believe I thought about that experience just now. I calmed myself down and walked back towards the bed. I just need to stop thinking about everything and relax for a while. I fell asleep for about an hour or so but when I woke up I felt damp between my legs. I sat up quickly and reached down. Great, I don't remember of dreaming of anything.

Then I heard a voice next to me.

"You were saying his name in your sleep" He said casually.

I gasped and turned around.

"Jake, how did you get in here?" I asked petrified.

"Bella, you really think a lock on the door can keep me out?" he asked sounding bored.

I was pissed, I still wanted my privacy.

"Jake, when a woman locks a door it means don't bother her." I said angrily.

"Bella, you should be more worried about being caught saying another man's name." He said calmly.

"What, so you were just watching me while I slept?" I asked.

"Yeah and let me tell you something. That guy only told you to say he was better then me cause you were in the heat of the moment and had no other choice to say. You know I could do so much better." He said leaning towards me, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I shivered but not out of desire.

"Jake, don't." I warned.

"Don't what?"

He continued to kiss my shoulder and I every time I moved away he moved closer.

"Jake, stop." I said angrily.

"Seriously, if you don't stop I'll-" He cut me off with a kiss. A kiss that wasn't holding any impression on me anymore. It felt so different now. Not a kiss I wanted. He tried to probe his tongue in my mouth but I wouldn't allow it.

I pushed him off me and stood off the bed.

"Jake, I cant." I whispered.

"Don't tell me its about him?"

"I just can't." I said tearing up.

"What, so I cant make love to my girlfriend now?" He yelled.

"I just don't want to tonight." Tears rolling down my cheek.

"All I wanted to do was come in here and tell you I'm sorry, then make love to you like you should , but I get 'Jake, I can't'" he said trying to mimic my voice. " Don't say you cant knowing full well you keep thinking of him."

I stared at him.

"Bella" he said getting up walking towards me. "Just admit your thinking of him and I'll leave it alone."

"Jake-"

"Bella tell me."

"I'm trying to tell you-" I started out.

"Tell me that you like him now, that you believe you guys can one day be together, having children together as you grow up and be together forever." He laughed.

"Bella you know he made you say those things back there, knowing he only did it to inflate his ego, saying crap he doesn't eve-"

"Edward didn't have to make me say anything, I only told the fucking truth on that video. He fucks so much better then you, better then anything I ever felt. Better then you could even attempt. So, yeah I think about him because he makes a girl feel complete, finally finding a man who could fucking ravish her right. Yes, I like him, more then I should but I can't help it. After what happened back there I actually questioned about our relationship because he made me feel special and it felt great knowing a man could see a girl more then just sex or her looks. Jake, I loved it, more then anyone could possibly know." I said. I almost regretted what I just said.

Jacob looked pissed, no beyond piss, he looked furious. I've never been scared of Jacob before but now I was. He came up to me and slapped me in the face. Hard. I'm pretty sure I had a big red mark on my face that will soon turn into a bruise. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Bella, …"He laughed without humor. "I don't know what to say to you…you really pissed me off and right now…" He took a deep breath. "I'm going to go before I do something that I regret. I suggest you think of a good excuse to say when I come back"

Jacob shoved me aside and walked out the door without even a second glance. I slid to the floor on my knees, crying. I heard the car start and screech off down the street.

I sat there on the floor for five maybe ten minutes until I heard my phone ring. I didn't feel like answering it but I did anyway. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Alice. I wiped my tears away and answered the phone.

"Hello" I said, trying to sound like everything was ok. Apparently it didn't sound good enough.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She said sounding worried.

"Alice, I'm fine, what did you call for?" I asked.

"No, Bella, something's wrong, what is it?" Alice could be as stubborn as I could, maybe even more.

"Alice, to tell you the truth, I really don't know. I mean after the little fantasy, Jake was pissed because I took a liking to the guy I was with but I have no reason to be mad even though he was flirting with the receptionist. Then we got in an argument about it, saying I wouldn't be able to be with the guy because of his job but something tells me there's more about him then we know and Jake was just being an asshole about the whole thing. I just want to- AGH!"

"Bella, relax, ok, you kind of confused me but we're on our way. I want to know the whole story."

Before I could say anything else she hung up. Then I realized she said "we" and that meant Rose was coming too.

I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. I needed to clean my face, especially the make-up. I'm pretty sure there's mascara and eyeliner running everywhere. Then I saw the bruise that was forming on my cheek and that sucker hurt. There was know way I was going to be able to put make up on that. It would still be noticeable. I decided to not mess with it. Alice and Rose would figure it out eventually.

Once I cleaned my face up as good as I could, I changed into some sweats and a tank-top.

Then I went downstairs to make myself some coffee. Coffee always calmed my nerves. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past midnight. I sighed then waited. Right when the coffee was ready the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Alice and Rose, plus my puppy, Nyla, I raced to the door to let them in.

The person at the door was a complete surprise.

JPOV

I couldn't believe how all this fantasy went from being great to bullshit. At first I thought that idea was plain sick but once I met Bella…I don't know but how I saw her now is different when we first met.

One look at her face showed me how much she actually liked this fantasy at the end. I wasn't excepting that from her. I thought she would hate it but maybe that's why I did it. I never really knew how it would feel now that she liked it but the only reason is because of a certain someone.

_Edward._

The whole reason she loved it was because of him. That pissed me off. I thought we were meant to be and now I'm not so sure anymore.

I pulled up to her house and saw her open the door. "Jake!"

She came out and hugged me.

"I missed you" She said.

"I missed you too." I said hugging her back. I saw a car that looked oddly familiar pass by but maybe my mind was playing tricks with me.

Then she pulled me inside. I wanted to forget about everything that happened tonight.

BPOV

We just stared at each other.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I asked bewildered.

He was standing in the doorway with his hands on the frames. He had different clothes on. Blue jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and two buttons undone.

"Bella, we really need to talk." He said, ignoring my first question.

I moved to the side to let him in.

He moved passed me, towards the living room and sat on the couch with his hands pulling at his hair. I was scared he was going to yank it out.

I closed the door and sat on the loveseat.

"Bella….Bella, I ran out."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that after the fantasy with you, I had another appointment. I went but couldn't do it. I just left before anything happened." He said frustrated.

I stared at him. _How could he do that? What made him do that?_

"Edward, what..what made you do that?" I said getting on the other couch. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella I couldn't do it because I…I think I'm falling for you." He said looking at me intently.

I stared at him astonished that someone like him would be falling for a girl like me.

"But, but we just met." I said.

"I know Bella and that's the crazy part. I feel different after I met you. I couldn't look at any other women the same or even think abo-…. Bella! What happened to your cheek.?"

I forgot about that.

"Its nothing." I said looking down.

"Bella, don't tell me he… hit you." He said angrily.

I didn't say anything.

He Placed his hand on my cheek tenderly.

"Bella, how could someone do this to you. Its really red."

He kept inspecting it like he was some doctor.

"Its not important Edward, you shouldn't be here, Jacob may come back soon."

"Bella I don't care. The most important thing is you."

I shook my head.

"Bella at least let me get you some ice." He pleaded.

I sighed and he got up. He grabbed some ice, put them in a baggy and wrapped it in a cloth. He sat back down and placed it on my cheek. I winced. I placed my hand over his so I could hold it up.

"Edward we cant do this. Every time I get close to a guy, it always ends badly. I mean, the closest guys I know are my brothers."(Jasper and Emmett. Not really brothers but they're like family) I said looking down.

Edward made me look at him.

"Bella, I would do nothing to hurt you."

I laughed. "That's what they all say"

I heard him sigh.

"Bella look me in the eye and see for yourself that I'm telling the truth."

I still had doubt in my mind. I wanted to be able to say 'I believe you' but my heart just couldn't take another heart ach.

"Bella, please" He whispered.

All I kept hearing in my mind was 'take the chance'. My mom told to that if I wanted to find true love I would have to go through heart aches to get it.

I made my decision and hopefully this would be the last heart ach.

I took a deep breath.

I looked in his eyes and saw sincerity, honesty, pain, and love. The last one got to me the most. I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't have any reason to hold them back. He wiped them away.

"Edward, after that fantasy, I started questioning my relationship with Jacob. You were right I needed to talk to Jake about my problems but we never had the chance yet, even though the fantasy was like hours ago. When I was with you I felt…protected. Jake doesn't look at me like he's in love. I mean he used to but now…I don't know."

"Bella, you deserve love and happiness. You deserve someone who will take care of you, treat you the way you should be treated, and most importantly never touch you like he did. You need stability in your life and I want to be that man that can give that to you. Will you let me?"

Tears were just streaming down my face. I smiled. I wanted him to by the man I can wake up everyday, kiss, and hug, knowing that he would do nothing to hurt me but that one thing came to mind. His job.

"Edwa-"

Then there was a knock on the door, rather banging.

Before I got up, I looked at Edward.

"Stay. Please." I whispered.

I didn't want him to leave yet. I still had some questions for him plus Alice and Rose could see why I really liked him too.

I went to the door and saw Alice and Rose at the door. Alice holding Nyla. I missed her so much. I sounded like I haven't seen someone for years, but I really did miss her.

"Nyla! I said, grabbing her from Alice.

"Aww I missed you!

I petted Nyla's head and held her close.

"Oh my God, Bella, what the hell happened to your face?." Alice asked bewildered.

"Don't tell me that dog boy did that to you." Rose said sounding pissed.

I wouldn't mind if Rose tried to beat up Jake at that moment.

"Look, I'll tell you guys the story but first you have to promise me something." I said seriously.

I had to tell them about Edward.

"Before you guys go in there, I have to tell you something. I have a Visitor in there. He's really important and before you leave I need your guys opinion on him and it has to be the truth."

They looked at me strangely before they said their answer.

"Ok" They said in unison.

I walked back in with them behind me. Edward seemed at little tense but I wanted him to be comfortable around them. I sat next to Edward while Alice and Rose sat on the loveseat. Then I introduced everyone.

"Edward, this is Alice and Rose. Alice, Rose this is Edward.

"Hi, Edward" They both said.

"Hi, ladies."

I guess even though Edward was nervous, he was still hot. I could practically see them swooning over Edward.

"And this little one is Nyla." I said holding up my newest family member. She wagged her tail, trying to get out of my arms to him. I laughed and gave her to Edward. He held her gently like a newborn. It made me smile. He cooed at her and stroked her. She was contempt staying in his arms.

I grabbed the ice and placed it on my cheek again.

I guess I should be the one to start the conversation.

"Alice, Rose. Edward is the guy I was with during Jake's fantasy."

"Damn." Rose said under her breath.

Alice was just staring.

"Ok" I said to myself but I couldn't blame them Edward was…Freaking Edward. Nothing could describe that man. With his sexy reddish hair and his grassy green eyes. His body was muscular with a six pack that led down to the V. Then lower to his- Shit, focus Bella.

"Uh, speaking of dog boy, where is he?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. He just left." I said looking down.

"Right after he hit you." Alice said as a matter of fact.

"God, what an asshole." Rose said. "Bella, if I were you, me and dog boy would have never been together."

"Rose, I'm not as confident or as pretty as you. If a guy did something wrong in a relationship, you would be the one to straighten him out. I don't have the courage as you do to say something cause I feel like I would only make things worse. Rose, your everything I wish I could be, sometimes like Alice with her personality."

"Bella how many times do Alice and I have to tell you, your beautiful in your own way. Your somebody I cant be, or Alice because you have a beautiful personality, a perfect body to die for, beautiful eyes and hair. What would I look like with brown eyes and hair, or even short black hair. I couldn't pull that off. You would probably look good with blonde hair, blue eyes but Bella, love your body because life only happens once. I want you to live it." Rose said.

Tears were just coming down my face. I'm grateful to have friends like them.

"They're right Bella, live the rest of your life with happiness. I hate to see the pain in your eyes. Even if were just friends I want to see you smile. You have to love yourself before you love someone else and I feel like Jacob is only making it impossible for that to happen." Edward said, placing his hand on my good cheek.

I smiled back through the tears.

I saw Alice and Rose smile at us.

"So now that we have that through your thick skull, tell us what happened." Rose said.

And I did. I told them about the receptionist Jake was flirting with. Some stuff during the fantasy, like the video taping. Then after everything was over, Jake went to pay. Still flirting with the receptionist. How Edward and I laugh to piss him off. All the stuff he said to me during the ride home that made my want to cry. When I was finished they looked like they were going to murder Jacob.

"That son of a bitch. Wait till I see him. That ass of his is mine." Rose shouted.

"Bella I'm going to kill him…slowly and painfully." Alice said dangerously.

Edward didn't say anything but if looks could kill, Jake would be dead.

After a couple of hours of Alice and Rose creating ideas to kill Jake, they both told me to tell Jake it was over. Even Edward said a couple of things about telling Jake off. Rose told me to just punch him in the face then give him the finger saying it was over while Alice said I should slap him in the face then tell him off. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but when the moment came I was just going to tell him what was on my mind.

Edward said he couldn't tell us his idea to because it would be to graphic to explain.

"I like him Bella, you better keep him." Rose said.

"I do to and I want to know what his idea was." Alice replied.

Their comments made Edward blush and he was adorable with a light pink on his cheeks.

When Alice and Rose were leaving they told me to remember what they said and how much they liked Edward and howI needed to take care of this problem with Jake.

I sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"Bella, I really need to tell you what happened today, I cant hold it in any longer."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him to let him know that he had my attention.

"Bella, when I ran out of the room, I realized that you were the cause of it. When I looked at the woman I was suppose to be with, I couldn't do it because it wasn't you. I don know what happened but since that fantasy all I saw was you. Mike asked me what was wrong with me but I wasn't so sure myself." He said.

He grabbed my hands being careful not to wake the puppy in his lap.

"Bella, I really like you and I want you to give me a chance being with you." He pleaded.

I really wanted to but every time Jake's voice comes in my mind saying his job would be the main cause.

I sighed. "Edward, I…I really want to but what about your job."

"I guess I should tell you about that, shouldn't I?" He said smiling.

I didn't understand that look.

"Bella, my cousin Seth and I were playing truth and dare one day."

WTF.

"Truth or dare" I asked bewildered.

Well, that comment kind of confused me more with how it related to his job.

"Yes, well he dared me to run around naked while drinking apple juice or face the consequences. It was sunny with a lot of people on the beach and when I mean people I mean women. I was not going to do that with all those women out there. He told me it was my last change because my other choice was going to be way worse."

He was still blushing.

"I told Seth that he could suck it and would rather do the other option instead. He looked at me and grinned. So he told me that since I didn't do his dare, I now have to do a week of working at his Uncle's job. Which was the fantasy job. I ha-" I cut him off.

"Wait so you don't really work there. It doesn't seem like a good excuse but if your telling me the truth, what do you do then?" I asked.

"I'm actually a doctor." He replied, smirking.

"Really? I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that lady I ran out on was my last costumer anyway. I'm going back to work tomorrow thankfully. I don't think I would be able to handle doing that anymore. I don't see how they do stuff like that for a living."

I couldn't believe it. That hold thing was a dare. I was happy and relieved at the same time but a dare. Who the hell dares their cousin to work at a place like that.

I stared at him. A smile growing on my face. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him but since the puppy was on his lap I couldn't. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his face pulling him closer to me. Our lips connected. It was sweet and wonderful. We continued to kiss until I heard the door bust open.

APOV

As me and Rose were driving back to my place, I couldn't stop thinking about how Jake would do something like that. That little fucker was dead if I ever see him. I never really liked Jake but I knew he would never hurt her. He was an ok kid but I never thought they would be great together. At least not soul mates. No where near that.

"Alice, this was one crazy night." Rose replied.

"Yeah" I muttered.

We drove for a couple minutes until Rose said something.

"Alice, slow down, that looks like Jake's car." She said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Nobody has a Audi R8(car on profile) around here." She said in matter of fact tone.

I slowed the car down.

"Yeah, that's his car all right." Rose said.

"Wait, he's coming out." I hushed out.

Good thing my windows were tinted.

We saw Jake come out the house with a girl on his arm.

"What the fuck." Rose whispered.

They were standing on the porch, talking. Then we saw her lean in and kiss him. She freaking kissed him.

We gasped.

"What the hell is going on." I said.

They let go of each other and he went to his car but before he did he looked around and unfortunately spotted our car. He stared at it for a while. I'm pretty sure he knew it was our car since nobody really had a Porsche in this area.

Damn.

"Rose, we need to go before he comes over here, then we have to tell Bella what we saw."

I put the car into drive then sped down the street.

"I cant believe that happened. When Bella told us he left I thought she meant to the bar or something but to a skank's house. This whole thing is crazy." I said.

"Maybe we should go back, she wouldn't answer the phone since Jacob will bet us there. Plus Edward is over." Rose rushed out.

She was right, once Jacob shows up with Edward there, things will get ugly. She wouldn't answer her phone.

I turned the car around and speed towards Bella's house.

BPOV

The puppy got off Edward's lap when we heard the door open. We saw Jake with a furious expression on his face.

"Bella, why the hell is he here." Jake seethed.

"Jake, you don't need to know the reasons he's here. He had to tell me something." I replied.

"And what was he going to tell you?" He asked.

"You don't need to know, he came here to talk to me not you." I replied.

Jake came towards me.

"Bella, you were going to fuck him weren't you. Just because I left, it gave you the opportunity to be with him."

"Jake, what are you talking about? I told you he came over here to tell me something, he didn't come over here so we could fuck." I said angrily.

"Don't fucking lie to me Bella. I'm pretty sure you guys had each others numbers. I cared for you Bella, I tried to love you, respect you, and please you, and all I get is seeing my girlfriend almost fucking her _fantasy man_." Jake rambled out.

What the hell was he saying.

"Jake you did nothing to please me, care for me, or respect me. All you fucking care about is yourself. I'm not aloud to have a reason to be mad at you but if its vise versa, you come up with these possibilities of me cheating on you. Your aloud to look at a woman and everything but if I see a guy looking at me you get pissed. Your aloud to hang out with women and I can't hang out with men. Jake, I have no say in our relationship." I continued to ramble on. "Your friends come over here all the time and you tell me to get you guys a beer or some chips. Or telling me to go out to get you some food because the game is on. I'm not your maid. Sometimes when we go to clubs, you tell me that I look like a whore who's desperate." I was crying at this point. "Telling me no man would want me because of the way I looked. They only stared at me because I had no self esteem. You made me feel worthless, like I was a piece of shit and you think you show care and respect?" I laughed with no humor. Tears still rolling down my face. "Jake, you wouldn't know how to please a women if you tried."

Jake was in my face at this point and no matter what, him towering over me always scared me.

He was getting ready to hit me again. I could tell but before he did Edward came in between us.

"Don't you dare touch her, you already hurt her. What, is abusing her make you feel powerful." Edward growled out.

Jake laughed.

"You got a prostitute to save you? Bella how many times do I have to tell you. The relationship would never happen. He fucks as a working. I told you he will one day find a prettier woman then you to fuck." Jake laughed out.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

All of a sudden you hear a crack. I looked up and saw Jake on the ground, blood coming out of his nose. Edward was towering over him.

"If you ever say any of that to her again, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you." Edward peeved out.

His voice was freighting yet sexy at the same time. Look at me, were in a situation and all I can think about is his voice.

"You son of a bitch." Jake muffled out. His hand was trying to hold his nose. "You broke it."

"Good" Edward breathed out.

We heard the door open again. I really needed to lock that next time.

Alice and Rose came rushing in through the living room.

"Bella, we need to tell you something, its important." Alice called out.

"What?"

"On our way home, Rose and I spotted Jakes car over some girl's house and when they came out they kissed before he left." Alice said angrily.

Jake had a look of shock on his face.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Jake. You come around here accusing me of fucking him when you were fucking behind my back the whole time." I shouted.

I didn't even care if the neighbors could here me, I was so pissed off I could kill him in front of everybody.

"Bella I wasn't..I mean it never happened till the fantasy."

He was trying to make up an excuse but nothing was working.

"Till the fantasy?" Then a thought occurred. "Don't tell me it's Leah." I shouted.

"No, why would it be her?" Jake asked panicked.

"Because, you were eye fucking her the whole time, Jake"

I was beyond pissed. I had to end this.

"Jake, I can't deal with your bullshit anymore. I can't even trust you nor stay with you." I sighed out.

"Bella, please, I didn't mean it." He pleaded.

"Jake, if you ever cared for me, you would've never cheated on me or accuse me of doing shit I wouldn't do. I cared for you the best that I could and I want this relationship to be over. I don't even think this was a relationship in the first place." I yelled out.

"Bella, if you dump me then where would you go? This is my house. I own everything in here and besides once you dump me, are you going to hook up with him?" Jake said.

I was getting ready to say something when Edward beat me to it.

"As a matter of fact, she's staying with me because I could give her everything she needs and wants, unlike you, who cheats on her and abuse her." Edward growled out.

I gasped. I barely knew him and he's already saying I'm moving in. I had butterflies in my stomach. Maybe he didn't really mean it, maybe he was just saying it to frighten Jake. I thought for a moment and remembered something. I walked in front of Edward.

"And besides Jake, he doesn't fuck as a working, he's a doctor." I replied proudly.

I heard Alice and Rose gasp.

"But how?" Jake asked.

"Long story short, it had to deal with truth or dare." I said.

"What" Jake was still confused.

"Jake, you calling him a prostitute or a whore is nothing what he is. He's a doctor who was dared to work a his uncle's job.(not sure if that would be Edward's uncle too but I put it in there anyway)" I replied slowly.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off.

"No Jake, I'm done, its over. I'm packing my stuff and leaving. Ask Leah to live here with you, I know she would." I said while walking upstairs.

While upstairs I could hear Jake trying to run upstairs to stop but Edward, Alice, and Rose wouldn't let him. Nyla came bounding in the room begging for attention by whining. I picked her up and cradled her.

"Oh, Nyla, we're actually leaving. I always expected to stay with Jake. I believed he would be the best that I could get."

I picked her up and held her so we were face to face.

"What do you think Nyla, should we leave or stay? My heart is telling me to go but my mind is telling me otherwise. I'm nervous Nyla. I mean I really like Edward but staying with someone you barely know is kind of frightening. Let's think. What would Alice tell me to do? She would probably tell me to go, that I need to find someone better then Jake. Find someone who loves me for me." I sighed. "If Alice and Rose didn't want me to go with him then they would of said something, right?" She licked my nose.

I took a deep breath.

"Nyla, we're going."

Once everything was packed I came downstairs with my suitcases in hand. I couldn't believe this all happened over a fantasy. Nyla followed behind.

They saw me come downstairs and Edward came over to grab my bags. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to bring the car around."

"You weren't lying when you said I was staying with you?" I whispered back.

He gave me a crooked smile and said no. He grabbed my chin before leaving the house to receive the car.

Out of nowhere Jake came up to me and grabbed my arms.

"Bella, your really leaving me." He asked sounding really worried now.

"Jake, I told you I was leaving. If you never show me the respect I deserve or care for me like I should, I'm going. I'm not going to stay here hoping one day you'll actually notice me."

I shook his hands off my arm. I picked up Nyla while Alice and Rose walked out the house with me. When I turned around I saw Jake's face. I saw hurt in his eyes. I think he finally notices that he lost something important.

It was finally then that my emotions caught up with me. I couldn't stop crying. I was with Jake for years and it finally came to me dumping him over something this fantasy. Alice and Rose held me for a couple minutes until we saw headlights shining in our direction.

"Oh My God" Rose gasped.

"What?" Alice and I shouted out.

"He has an Audi TTS(car on profile)" She had those dreamy eyes. "Its beautiful" I think she was about to cry at that point.

Edward came out and saw the tears coming down my face. Edward rushed over to me pulling me into his embrace.

"What's wrong, baby?" I looked up at him.

"My emotions are catching up to me, that's all."

I saw Rose and Alice looking at us with the aww faces.

"Ready?" He asked.

I just nodded.

He guided me to the car and opened the passenger door. I slid in the car and actually relaxed. Nyla sitting comfortably in my lap. Edward slid in the drivers side but before he did Alice and Rose told him to take care of me or else. He chuckled and told them he will.

He started the car, pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. I saw Alice and Rose wave before they and disappear.

I looked out the window on the way to his house until Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, I don't want to take you to my house if you don't want to. I could take you to a friends house or something so you'll be more comfortable."

I turned my head to look at him.

"Edward, I don't know, you made me feel important. I felt like you cared for me and respected me. Jake never done that. Maybe at the beginning when we started going out but the other times..nothing. I really like you Edward and I want to know that if your offer still stood then I would like to take it. I want to get to know you and everything before we have sex again but if I'm living with you, I want to make it work."

"So, I take it as a yes then?" He spoke happily.

"Yes." I said just as enthusiastic.

He grabbed my hand in his and kissed the back of it. Then we heard Nyla bark and we laughed. It was about twenty minutes before we made it to Edward's house, or what I call a mansion.( Edward's house on my profile)

"Holy crap Edward, this is your house?" I asked astonished.

He laughed.

"It was my parents but they moved and gave the house to me." He said.

"You don't live here by yourself do you?"

"Uh, no I have a maid, she's like part of the family. Her names Marian. She's more like my grandmother, always calling me out on my mistakes and sometimes making lunch for me before I go to work." He replied while laughing.

We pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. Edward reached my door before I got out and offered his hand. I took it gratefully and he shut the door. We walked in the house with his hand on my lower back and me cradling Nyla to my chest. He unlocked the door and he let me enter first. The outside of the house was beautiful but the inside was beyond words. We entered through the kitchen. I what huge. It was had an island in the middle with different fruit in a bowl placed in the middle. The kitchen looked homey.

In the kitchen we saw Edward's maid, Marian. She looked like she was in her fifties or sixties. She spotted us and came over to greet me.

"Edward, who is the young lady?" She asked politely.

"Marian, this is Bella, Bella, Marian. She's going to be staying with us."

"Why hello dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"And who's the cutie in your arms.?"

"Oh, this is Nyla, the puppy that will also be living with us." Edward replied.

Marian petted Nyla and she licked her hand.

"So, how did you guys meet?"

Edward and I froze. What were we going to tell her. That we meet during a fantasy act.

"We, uh, met at a café and spoke the whole day getting to know each other."

"Edward I wasn't born yesterday, and you know your not a good liar.

I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll find out soon." and she went back to cleaning the counter.

"Come on Bella, I'll show the rest of the house. He showed me the living room, dining room, bathrooms, his office, and the playrooms. Yes, the playrooms. He had a pool table, darts, play station 3, wii, and Xbox live. Edward is a video game addict.

He showed me the basement which had a bar, workout equipment, and a lounge area with a flat screen. This place was huge and he wasn't even finished showing the rest of it. He finally showed me the backyard with a garden full of flowers and vegetables growing. There was a picnic area with a nice grill, and tent to keep mosquitoes out. Then there was the pool. An in ground pool with a Jacuzzi next to it. I was going to use that soon.

We went back inside and he showed me his room. It was a master bedroom with a king size bed, flat screen TV, a walk in closet, his own bathroom, and a couch. His room had a great view of his backyard.

My room was next to his and it was as big as his. It was a more plain then his but it still had that homey touch to it. It made me feel comfortable. Edward brought me my clothes up so I could place them in the drawers and closet. Nyla was resting on the bed while I did so. I couldn't help smiling that this would be my new home. I felt right here, it feels like I should've been here the whole time.

I changed into some sweats and a tank top. I took Nyla outside so she could go before we go to sleep. My puppy had a long day, she deserves some more sleep then she got. I stood there watching her play and run around in the yard. Then I felt arms go around my waist. I turned around and saw Edward smiling down at me then at Nyla. I rested against him, finally being able to relax with him holding me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

He turned me around and lifted up my chin to look at him.

"For what" he asked.

"For making me see that I could do better then Jake and see that I should be respected and loved properly." I replied.

"You don't have to thank me Bella, I'm glad you finally see yourself like I do. Even Alice and Rose. Bella, I want to cherish and love you like you should. Everything happened so fast it was a shock. I wasn't expecting all of this to happen."

He pulled me closer. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath on them.

" I always wondered if I would find the one and I eventually gave up after a while believing there wasn't one for me. When I saw you, I couldn't stop looking at you. I thought I was crazy staring at a woman that wasn't mine, always thinking of her when I was on break but I think I found her. She's standing right in front of me, standing there as beautiful as always."

I blushed.

Bella, I'm actually happy that this whole fantasy worked out because I would have never met you." He said.

His lips brushed against mine.

"Edward, I'm glad it happened to." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me and placed his lips softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips pressed against each other more forceful. I don't know how long we kissed but I saw light shining behind my eyelids and realized it was morning. This whole night was a disaster but turned out into something wonderful morning.

**Don't hate me since it's been a while….**

**Hey guys, its Ericka's cousin Jasmine. Sorry it took so long. She can be kind of stingy when comes to the laptop lol. Plus there's a lot of homework that was going on but I finally finished it. I know it seemed quick since it happened through one night but it felt right. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if I do another story I'll post them up quicker. Promise. ****J **

**Review please!**


End file.
